Come back to me
by rUbY x sApPhIrE25
Summary: When Mikan saw Natsume injured, she sent him to the infirmary, she wanted to let him know that she was the one who saved his life, but Natsume knew that and he doesn't care. Days later.. Narumi announced that he left to America earlier, and years later.
1. Worry

**Chapter 1: Worry**

Mikan looked at the window, feeling so empty without the guy she loved, she began to wonder herself about him. He has been gone for hours… or maybe he only wanted to skip from his lessons.

She began to think for a way on how can she meet him again, so she exclaimed…

"Excuse me, sensei!"

"Yes, Sakura-san"

"Sensei, my stomach hurts; can I go to the clinic?"

"Yes, you can go, but you have to go back to the classroom if the pain is gone."

"Hai!" she ran outside,

She began to search for him…everywhere. It past an hour to find him… At last, she saw him at the Northern Woods where the Sakura trees were located.

But she gasped of what she saw…

On the foot of a tree, the ravened hair boy was lying helplessly, injured a lot, his clothes were torn, splattered with blood, the bruise were drawn in his face.

Little she was glad that she knew that he was alive, he's still breathing. So she ran towards him…

"Natsume! Natsume, what happened to you? You just came out to the classroom, just for a mission? Do you know how much I was so worried about you?"

Natsume didn't answer,

"I'll take you to the Infirmary, you'll be alright there" she said to him, gently.

**-xXx-**

Many hours past at the Infirmary, Mikan prayed for him. However, the nurse told her that she cannot see him until he will be recovering from his wounds.

She waited until she heard the burst of the door. She saw Ruka and Natsume's friends out of that door.

"What happened to Natsume?" they asked but she didn't answer, she walked away from them, they ignored her, but Ruka watched her as she passed by.

Before she open the door, the doctor came out to the room, taking off the stethoscope from his ears. The boys appeared to them.

"Doc, what happened to him?"

"Ah, you see, Hyuuga has a numerous injuries around his body, but it didn't heal itself, but may I ask you… I heard all of these rumors that he always skips classes; he consumed his other time to his classes and when he skips from his lessons, why he always end up like that?"

Mikan stopped and she widened her eyes when she heard the question.

"D-Doc, we have no reason…" one of Natsume's friend answered

She looked back at them.

"Maybe, he was threatened "the other guessed

"But with whom?" Ruka was confused, putting his finger to his chin.

"You-You mean…" Mikan finally spoke up, but she shuddered.

"Huh?"

"Oh! Well nothing, doc. I just…uh… misheard something, hahaha…"

Everyone sweat dropped

"I-I need to go now…bye "

**-xXx-**

Few minutes later… Mikan left the infirmary, she looked at the sunset.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT? IT'S ALREADY DISMISSAL? "She screamed

**-End of Chapter-**

* * *

><p><strong>Hahahah! What a crappy ending! Well I really learned a lot from the school; well I think there are no more grammars errors in my story… so, maybe I have to delete the two other story I created years ago (I think) Many reviewed that it was a nice story, but I recommended myself that I needed a support on my story because there were some grammatical errors. Finally Winter's NightWyntta, commented that I had so many errors in those stories, so I wanted to delete those.**

**This is my newest story I created so please review and- oh! One more thing, I wanted you to visit my profile and click on the poll if you wanted to vote and my bio will be your mechanics. (Please vote! Please! Oh please! For the lots of sugar, please!)**

**Thank you very much… and keep updated on the next chapter, because I have to make this very serious.**

**Lots of love,**

**Ruby x Sapphire**


	2. The News

**Hey Guys! Tthis is the next chapter; I really have to make it fast, because I was very excited to show this to you guys! So sit back, relax and enjoy the show! Bring your popcorn to the computer if necessary. And please keep update on the next chapter!**

**Chapter 2: The News**

Weeks later… Mikan was excited to see Natsume once again, she saw him, and his friends first appeared to him, giving him a high five, and they left she appeared to him, but Natsume was not glad to see her.

"How are you, Natsume?" she smiled

"I'm fine; now get out of my way so I can go back to the classroom"

"Is that the way to treat your savior?"

"What do you mean?"

"Natsume, I saved your life, trust me, weeks ago, I found you nearby the Sakura tree-"

"Yeah, yeah, I already know that!" he interrupted

"Y-you did?"

"Yes, AND I DON'T CARE!"

Natsume continued walking back to his classroom, Mikan watched him passing by…

But however she never thought of losing him forever…

"_Whatever it takes, I will never give up on losing Natsume" she determined._

…or will she ever strengthen her promise on every time she loves him?

-**xXx-**

Weeks later…

Mikan wanted to say Natsume's side. She always give him bento every lunch and cookies every recess. But he don't want what she gave for him, he always rejected her but she never give up, until one day…

7:30 at the morning… Their adviser, Narumi appeared to their classroom. When his students saw him, they quickly ran to their seats. He was satisfied to see his students so quiet and calm, but he was not happy to share his news to his students…

Few minutes later… Mikan ran through the hall, she was not in the classroom before while Narumi was announcing.

"_Jinno-sensei is going to kill me!" _she thought as she kept on running.

She finally arrived to the classroom; she opened the door slowly, and tiptoed to her seat behind her best friend, Hotaru.

"One and one-third divided by- and where are you going, Miss Sakura?"Jinno turned back and looked at her.

"Ah, sensei? - I think I dropped my eraser somewhere" she said.

"Okay, then why are you bringing your bag, when you looked for your eraser? "He asked her obviously

"H-Huh?" she looked at her bag.

"_Idiot" _Hotaru smirked

"Wait, sensei, that's not what you-"

"Sakura-san, detention after class" Jinno announced firmly

"EHHHHHH?"

**-xXx-**

"Wah! My life is hopeless!" Mikan sobbed like a baby.

"Well, you shouldn't have lied to your teacher." Hotaru said to her

"Oh… well I'm sorry"

"By the way, Mikan, where have you been gone yesterday when you had your stomach ache?" she asked her, changing her topic.

"Well…I… Of course, I'm in the infirmary"

"Yes, I know that, but what you did was different than when I asked you a question. Now, tell me the truth, what did you do yesterday?" She pointed the baka gun to Mikan

"W-Wait, you're not going to shoot me with that, right?" she shuddered with fear

"Unless, you tell me the truth, do you want me to repeat it just because you're a deaf?"

"Yes-I mean no-I mean…"

"Just tell me the truth!"

"Okay here's the truth I actually don't have a stomach ache because I was worried about Natsume, he didn't came back to the classroom, so I came out to the classroom to search for him and I saw him injured, so I brought him to the infirmary"

"Oh, so…well you don't know what happened to him while ago."

'What? What happened to him?"

Hotaru faced at Ruka behind Mikan, she wanted to know that it is time to tell what happened to him and Ruka nodded.

"Well, Natsume l-le-"

But before she could tell the truth, one of the students approached to Hotaru…

"Imai-san, we need you to the meeting, immediately"

"Sorry Mikan, I need to go…"

"B-but-"

"It's okay Mikan, I have to tell you later after dismissal, and don't be surprised if I will tell you the whole thing."

"S-surprised? W-With what?" Mikan stammered, confused of what she is going to say.

But Hotaru replied nothing and she left to the room.

She walked out to the room, thinking what would be the reaction of Mikan if she will have to tell her the whole thing.

"_I won't let Mikan to know this or perhaps she will forget everything."_

**-xXx-**

After her detention, Mikan hurriedly came out to the room, ran from the building and stopped nearby Natsume's room.

She cheerfully knocked the door, she waited until the door finally opened but what she saw was not Natsume, it was Ruka.

"Oh, Sakura-san, what are you doing here?"

"Um… where's Natsume?"

"Haven't you heard? Did Hotaru told you?"

"No, but what is she supposed to tell me?"

"Natsume left to America earlier!"

"What? W-when?"

**-Flashback~ (Ruka's POV)-**

_I was busy with my homework; I wasn't able to make it because I had an emergency meeting last night. The students were noisy, but they only gained their discipline once they saw Narumi-sensei entering the room. _

_He was happy to see us all, behaving, but I don't mind it at all until when he began to speak…_

"_I have very sad news to you class, about Natsume…"_

_I continued working on my homework, thinking Natsume had another accident…_

"… _he is leaving to America"_

_I stopped writing and began to face at him._

_I was shocked in losing my best friend without telling me that he is leaving… does he know what best friends are for? I began to ask myself what will be your reaction._

_Hotaru wanted to tell you about his departure, but she was called for meeting._

_(End of flashback)_

**-xXx-**

"Oh…" Mikan looked down

"Sakura-san…"

"I'm sorry, Ruka-pyon, I-I need to go now" she turned away and ran

"Sakura-san, wait!" he ran after her.

**-xXx-**

Mikan endlessly ran through the meadow, until she found the place where she could cry her heart out.

Ruka began to search for her then she saw her sobbing nearby the Sakura tree, he appeared to her, comforting her emotions.

"I'm so sorry, Mikan…"

"W-Why? Why he left me like this? I mean, I love him—I do always love him, why he wanted me to be like this?"

Ruka didn't answer…

"Come on, you're the only best friend he ever had."

"Forget about him, when he comes back, he will never remember you again, and you will do the same thing to forget how he hurt you."

**-xXx-**

In early night, Mikan went to his room, the door was open, but what she saw was the boxes around the room.

One of the boxes inside was the picture frame of him with his former girlfriend, she picked it up and she began to remember how they (Mikan and Natsume) were together.

But this was her last night to remember everything about him…

**-End of Chapter-**

**YESSSSS! I finally finished it. You like it? Well give me reviews please! And Oh- please for the lots of sugar please vote for the poll at my profile! My bio will be your mechanics.**

**I will update chapter 3 ASAP! Please be patient!**

**Lots of love OxOxO,**

**Ruby x Sapphire**


	3. NOTICE TO READERS

_**Hello readers,**_

_**Please forgive me if I updated this too long but… I don't have much time to write some stories. Since February 6, 2012, we Filipinos encountered Earthquake at Visayas Islands. I was about to publish the story but the signal of the internet also the cellphones were lost and it's the reason why my classmates cried because they were unable to call their parents to fetch them of thought of something happened to their family, and the staircase cracked at my school, and the class were suspended for one day and there were seven people died just because of their fear upon this stupid false alarm about the incoming tsunami (LoL). However, I'll find a way to publish a notice to you Readers during these 154 aftershocks/day or week.**_

_**If you saw this notice appeared to my story it will be removed if I come back and write some stories after these (about 5) stupid tests so I can graduate. Please pray for me…**_

_**May God Bless You**_

_**-Ruby x Sapphire**_


End file.
